A Modern Cinderella Story:So Random! style
by Badger 2700
Summary: Tawni is Cinderella, Nico and Grady are the evil stepbrothers, Dakota is the evil stepmother, and Chad's Prince Charming. Based on the Cinderella Story. Wri8tten from Tawni's Point of View. I Do not Own Sonny with A chance. Please Review. Chawni.


Modern Cinderella Story: So Random! Style

My name's Tawni Hart, I used to have a mother and a father. But my mother died in a car crash, and my father married a young lady named Dakota, who was very mean, and she had two ugly sons named Nico and Grady, and we all ended up moving to Las Vegas.

One day my father died in a bank robbery, and I ended up being a dumb maid at Ceasers Palace because my stepmother owns Ceasers Palace and her two sons are the managers. They have a good life and I have the dirty work and they order me around and they do no work themselves.

They make me do stuff like: Bringing them breakfast in bed, ironing their clothes, scrubbing the floor, doing the laundry, getting stuff from the cellar, cleaning cinders from the fire, cleaning the windows, re-painting the pool, vacuuming the halls and the rooms, rerouting the tile, doing the dishes, and pleasing them. I wish they could do dirty work and see what it's like.

I don't mind it one bit and I don't complain to their ugly faces about it, and if I have time, I dream about the richest guy in Vegas: Chad Dylan Cooper, and every time I dream about him, my work seems easier.

One day, Dakota, Nico, Grady, and me got an invitation to go to a party at the Golden Nugget and one lucky girl would get to take Chad's hand and marry him. Of course Dakota said I couldn't go. They never let me do any thing fun at all. Instead I got to watch them get ready. After they looked their best, they left in Dakota's blue Prius.

Suddenly, a strange blue mist appeared out of thin air and right before my eyes, a beautiful girl appeared out of the mist. I thought the lady was the ghost of my mother. But she told me that she was Zora, my fairy godmother. I found out that she had been watching over me, and she knew I was good kid.

She touched a piece of squash left on the counter from breakfast, with her wand and it turned into a black stretch limo, waiting at the entrance to Ceasers Palace, then she touched a picture of Nico with her wand and it turned into a cute limo driver, and finally she touched my dirty white tee and it turned into a blue and white lacey dress (Picture on my profile) and glass slippers. Zora also told me to be home by 12:00 midnight because that was when the magic would wear off.

I quickly ran out of Ceasers Palace and soon enough I was on my way to Chad's party at the Cooper Manor. When the limo had stopped, I stepped out, and Chad was gazing at me. He was with two other actors who I knew of, they were: Nick Roux and Sterling Knight. Chad strode down the steps towards me and escorted me into his manor. As we entered his house, every head turned in our direction and wondered who I could be?

Chad asked me so many questions; finally I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 11:40. I said goodbye to Chad, and ran as fast as I could to the limo. When I finally arrived at Ceasers Palace, I heard the clock strike midnight and before I knew it everything that Zora had touched turned back to normal.

When Nico, Grady, and Dakota returned from the party, they told me how much the ladies loved them and they hardly mentioned me.

Later that night, I realized that I had only had one glass slipper. What had happened to the other one? I wondered if I'd ever see Chad again. Fortunately, I didn't need to think about either of those two things anymore because I fell asleep.

The next morning Nico, Grady, and Dakota went shopping. !0 minutes after they had left, someone was knocking on my door, I opened it to reveal that it was Chad. He smiled at me and he was holding my glass slipper. I took the other glass slipper from my pocket and then to my schock, he proposed to me.

Zora appeared and she turned my rags into a white lace dress, and that afternoon, me and Chad got married. We all lived happily ever after.


End file.
